Kick-Ass Academia
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: After escaping from the police, Mindy Macready AKA Hit Girl has been transported into another world where she comes across U.A. and decides to become a full fledged hero, she also finds out that she has a quirk, Summon. Whatever she can think of she can summon it and be able to use it, she also decides to recruit Izuku to fight with her, Rated M for all the fun stuff read&review!


Chapter 1: Hit Girl Of U.A.

(Opening A/N: Alright, I'm going to add this to my My Hero Academia and the comic/movie Kick-Ass, so here's the premise, Hit Girl is on the run from the police, and she finds herself in a different universe after a portal opens and she finds herself in the MHA universe, there she will meet Izuku Midoriya, and it seems that she's going to help Izuku become the #1 hero since he's going to be the successor of One For All, and of course, bonds will be formed between both heroes as they try to live a life of vigilantism and becoming full fledged heroes. This Story is rated M for blood and gore, strong graphic violence, adult language, along with some occasional lemons as well, as for the disclaimer, I don't own Kick Ass for that is owned by Mark Millar along with John Romita Jr. and Image comics, whereas My Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi along with Funimation and Shonen Jump, so without further ado, I give to you, Kick-Ass Academia!)

After deciding to make a run from the police Mindy McCready AKA Hit Girl was on the run from the law since she and Dave Lizewski AKA Kick-Ass, it seems that the police have put an APB out on Hit Girl.

So Hit Girl decided to find an abandoned building where she could hide until the heat dies down, but little did she know that the building she just entered was a gateway to another world, as soon as Hit Girl closed the door behind her, and the building flashed as Hit Girl was being transported to the other dimension, as soon as she arrived, she knew that she was in a different world than the one she was used to, and it seems that she's in Japan of all places.

"Something tells me I'm not in New York anymore." Hit Girl said to herself, and she walked out, but before she could step outside, there was a monstrous villain going past the young vigilante.

Hit girl saw how big he was and saw a hero big to a voluptuous young woman who has purple eyes and long, voluminous, creamy blonde hair curled into two strands to frame her face.

Her hero costume is composed of a purple and cream colored skin tight bodysuit, which is accented with orange stripes. the suit appears to have a pair of purple gloves with orange accents on the edge of the cuff. The design is similar for her "boots" which are cut off at the thigh in a deep v-shape. The suit also has three peculiar orange diamond shaped dots on the purple top that are located under her chest. She also wears a purple domino mask with horn-like protrusions on the sides.

Their hands were locked struggle as Hit girl watched, she then looked across the street and saw a boy with dark green hair, he wrote in his notebook then ran to school Hit Girl and little did she know that the fight was going to spill into the street so Hit Girl pulled out a Heckler And Koch USP .45 handgun along with her butterfly knife in case the villain decides to do something to the girl.

So Hit Girl saw yet another villain that looked like he was up to no good, so Hit Girl charged at him and shot the guy with three bullets as the bullets hit his chest, neck, then the center of the forehead in that order as the villain collapsed dead.

Seeing what just happened, the police and the others registered heroes appeared to make sure that the civilians were all cordoned off, Hit Girl ran into an abandoned alley as she got in her civilian clothes and followed the green haired to his school, U.A. a high school for future superheroes in training, she then went to the office and applied for hero classes, and since she doesn't have a quirk per se, she wanted to attend the school.

"Alright, we're going to have to do an individual test for you to see what you can do. Follow me please." The moderator said, and she was then taken to a test room.

The Test room was where she had to show that she had potential, but she then began to picture a bunch of weapons in her mind and they were all strapped to her body, it seems that she does have a quirk in a way, summoning.

Mindy then changed into her Hit Girl outfit and

"Alright, this is only a test so let's see what you can do." The moderator said over the loudspeakers, and a horn sounds as it signalled the test had begun, she entered a huge fake city, giant robots attacked her she dodged their attacks and used her swords to cut them down destroying them gaining points like crazy then the horn sounds and it seemed that she had passed the test.

She was put in Class 1-A she walked to the room and saw the dark green haired boy, she then sat in a desk next to him.

"Hi my name is Mindy McCready. What's yours?" She said as she sat next to the boy he then said his name nervously since he was a bit shy to the opposite gender.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya." The boy answered, just then, Katsuki Bakugo a childhood bully to Izuku was making fun of him, grabbed Izuku and threw him to the ground, this made Mindy mad and she got out of her seat and roundhouse kicked Bakugo into a chalkboard and the rest of the class saw what just happened.

She then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pinned him against the chalkboard

"Listen up, if you keep on hurting Izuku Midoriya, then I might hurt you in return, because a hero doesn't harm those who they swear to protect." Mindy said as she summoned a stun gun into her hand and zapped Bakugo with 10,00 volts of electricity as he collapsed from the shock.

Just then Aizawa shows up to get homeroom underway, and Mindy stopped thinking about the stun gun and it just disappeared from her hand.

"Okay everyone take your seats, it's time to begin homeroom. We've got a new member to our class, would you please stand and let everyone know you you are?" Aizawa asked, and Mindy got up from her desk and went in front of the entire class as she did a traditional Japanese bow to show a sign of respect for her fellow classmates.

"It's a pleasure to meet you everyone, my name is Mindy McCready and I do hope to get to know all of you." Mindy said as she headed back to her desk, and everyone knew her as the girl who protected Izuku from Bakugo using her summoning quirk.

They studied and as soon as the end of the day came, they both left class "So I am, a hero or want to be." Hit girl said, as she and Izuku walk to a restaurant, Izuku also wanted to be a hero like his role model, the symbol of peace, All Might.

"Yeah, so do I but I wanted to be hero like All Might, the symbol of peace, but sadly I don't have a quirk." Izuku said as bowed his head in sadness, and there were more dangerous criminals that she could take down with her new ability or as they call it in this world, her quirk.

Just then another villain busted through the glass window and Mindy summoned her handgun along with a butterfly knife, she then signalled Izuku to hide since this was going to be messy.

"Game on asshole!" Mindy said as she cracked her neck ready for a fight.

The villain then charged at the vigilante as she jumped into the air with such finesse and she fired half a clip into the guy, hitting most of his vital organs, then tossed her butterfly knife into him as well, for a little overkill.

The villain then dropped to the ground dead, and Izuku knew that she was the kind of hero who didn't fear bloodshed.

"What kind of hero are you?" Izuku asked, and she then held out her hand as Izuku began to understand what kind of hero Mindy really is, and it seems that she could use Izuku as a partner, so Izuku took her hand and began to walk out of the wrecked place and about six minutes later...the police arrived and they began to survey the scene.

"I'll tell you on the way, for now, I need a place to stay." Mindy said, and Izuku knew that there were a lot of questions he had for her, but he had no idea where to start…

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, this is my newest MHA crossover, and since I've become a huge fan of the series, I've been wanting to do an archive of these stories, so I figured mix up My Hero Academia with the comic/movie Kick-Ass, and low and behold, Kick-Ass Academia is born, but I'm needing some ideas of what to do next and I also wanted to give Mindy a quirk to give her a leg up in her fights as well, I've also had some help from Mr. Grimjaw since he was the one who wanted to see this made as well. But all in all, I wanted to make this for the new year. So since the year is almost over, I figured make it and get it out of the way. I'm not saying this is my best work, but I can make it work if I can get more into both series, so feel free to drop a review, flames will be ignored/deleted/blocked if you're going to be an ass about it, 'cause I'm getting sick of being trolled by idiots, but any constructive criticism will be allowed if you're going to be nice about it, also leave a fave and/or a follow to keep tabs on this story and show you have commitment with this! And every bit helps, showing you guys can help make this story possible. So until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
